Challenge 03 YMCA
by YuryJulian
Summary: Kiddi hat mich verwirrt und ich dachte die braucht dringend eine Story für Y... nun ist das eine Challenge und ich hab was geschrieben. Karaokeabend auf der seaQuest.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir und für das Schreiben gab es auch kein Geld. _

Season: I

Rating: K+

Author: YuryJulian

Challenge gestellt von Kiddo mit der Bedingung etwas über YMCA zu schreiben

**Challenge 03 - YMCA**

Aufgeregt kam Miquel Ortiz zu Lucas' Kabine gelaufen und klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür. Als keine Antwort kam, ging er kurz herum, um am MoonPool nach dem Teenager zu sehen, doch auch da war nichts von ihm zu sehen. Also zurück zu dessen Kabine und erneut Klopfen. Woanders konnte dieser schließlich nicht sein. Jetzt erst hörte er von innen einige Geräusche, die eindeutig zu einem Computerspiel gehört. Augenrollend öffnete er die Tür. "Kannst du nicht gleich sagen, dass ich rein kommen darf."

"Sorry, aber ich war gerade mitten in einem Gefecht", sagte Lucas und tippte auf seiner Tastatur herum.

"Sieht so aus, als wärst du das noch immer", meinte Miquel, als er eintrat und einen Blick auf den kleinen Monitor war, wo Miniaturkämpfer sich einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten. Er ließ sich auf die Koje sinken. "Spielst du noch länger?"

"Wieso?" Lucas sah gar nicht erst von seinem Spiel auf. "Momentan hat keiner was für mich zu tun, also kann ich spielen soviel und solange ich möchte." Auf dem Monitor tauchte eine weitere feindliche Einheit auf und begann Lucas einzukreisen. "Ach, Mist!", fluchte der Teenager verärgert auf.

"Hast du verloren?", wollte Ortiz interessiert wissen.

"Ja, leider", brummte Lucas vor sich hin.

Ortiz stand von der Koje auf. "Super, dann kommst du mit zu Ford."

Das Computergenie musterte seinen Freund mit angehobener Augenbraue. "Und was soll ich da?"

"Wir machen Karaoke. Keine Angst, du musst nicht singen, es reicht wenn du zuguckst und die anderen animierst selbst zu singen. Komm schon, das ist sicher lustig, also kein Grund so ein Gesicht zu machen."

"Wer ist dort alles?" Er hatte noch Zweifel und wusste nicht wirklich, ob er sich dem anschließen sollte.

"Im Moment noch Ford, Hitchcock und Krieg. Ben war es, der die Mikrophone und das Teil angeschleppt hat. Muss anscheinend ein richtiger Partyhit sein, was er da hat. Ist eine kleine Box, sieht aus wie eine Spielkonsole und dann hat er einige Disks, die wohl das Karaoke-Ding sind."

Naja, schaden konnte es nicht, dachte Lucas bei sich. "Wieso macht der Commander bei etwas mit, das sich Ben ausgedacht hat?"

"Frag mich etwas leichteres. Vielleicht hofft Ford auf einen Fehler Bens, um ihm etwas nachzutragen", nahm Ortiz an.

"Das glaube ich weniger", sagte Lucas und schaltete seinen Computer aus. Gemeinsam gingen sie nun zum Quartier des Commanders, der für einen solchen Abend den größten Platz hatte. Mittlerweile waren weitere Crewmitglieder zu der kleinen Privatparty gestoßen. O'Neill nippte an einem Glas mit Limonade und beobachtete den Aufbau der provisorischen Bühne. Ben wuselte in einem übertriebenem Glitzerkostüm zwischen Ford und einem Techniker aufgeregt hin und her. Bei diesem Anblick seufzte Lucas innerlich auf. Wieso kam Ben nicht gleich zu ihm? Um ein paar Mikrophone einzustöpseln brauchte man doch keinen Techniker! Sofort lief er helfend dazu, nahm dem Commander die Kabel ab und zwei Minuten später war auf dem Monitor eine Liste der Liedauswahl zu sehen.

"Warum holst du nicht gleich den Jungen?", fragte Crocker den Versorgungsoffizier vorwurfsvoll.

Finster sah Ben zu Lucas. "Weil ich ihn nicht finden konnte", war die pappige Antwort Bens.

"Das stimmt nicht, der ist die ganze Zeit in seiner Kabine gewesen", warf Ortiz ein, der sich neben Kathie auf die Couch setzte.

"Du hättest nur einfach rein kommen brauchen", gab Lucas schulterzuckend von sich und suchte einen Platz.

"Hey Lucas, wirst du auch etwas singen?" Kathie hatte sich auf der Couch herum gedreht, um den Teenager besser sehen zu können.

"Nein, keine Sorge, ihr müsst nicht ohne Publikum auskommen. Ich sitze mit Absicht sehr weit hinten." Schon zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und blickte auf die Gruppe vor sich. "Von mir aus könnt ihr jetzt anfangen."

Der eine oder andere wollte mit dem Verhandeln anfangen, doch da legte bereits Ben mit einem unglaublich schiefem Ton los.

Während sich anfangs kaum einer traute zu singen und sich statt dessen mehr und mehr Crewmitglieder in dem Quartier des Commanders sammelten, bildeten sich bald Gruppen, die gegeneinander antraten und letztendlich trauten sich die Leute in Zweierduellen anzutreten. In dem vormals noch recht geräumigem Quartier war es verdächtig eng geworden.

Lucas, dem erneut die Knabbereien ausgegangen waren, quetschte sich nach vorn zu dem Tisch mit den ganzen Schüsseln. Er war gerade dabei sich eine Handvoll Chips zu nehmen, als er seinen Namen hörte.

"Lucas!", rief der Commander erneut über die ausgelassenen Stimmen hinweg. "Es hat nun ausnahmslos jeder gesungen, da musst du auch ran!"

Schon hatte er das Mikro vor der Nase. "Nein, ich singe nicht."

"Doch, das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Ben und schob Lucas vor den Monitor auf die Bühne. Hinter ihnen wollten die anderen ebenfalls einen singenden Teeanger sehen und unterstützten die Überredungsversuche von Ford und Krieg. "Keine Angst, ich unterstütze dich", sagte Ben und nahm das zweite Mikro in die Hand.

Geschlagen stellte Lucas seine kleine Chipsschüssel auf einen sicheren Platz und kam auf die Minibühne zurück. "Der Song ist doch jetzt nicht wirklich dein ernst?"

Ben grinste. "Doch, doch, der Song ist sehr ernst. Ich finde den lustig. YMCA ist schließlich ein Klassiker!"

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Lucas noch und schob die freie Hand in seine Hosentasche. Ihm entging nicht wie die ganzen anderen Crewmitglieder leiser geworden waren. Ben aktivierte den Song und schon drangen die ersten Klänge der _Village People _aus den Lautsprechern. Ben und Lucas wurden als Kontrahenten des Karaokesystems geführt und oben am Bildrand zählten die Punkte bei jedem gesungenen Ton aufwärts.

Stille herrschte einige Augenblicke nachdem das Lied zu Ende war ehe tosender Applaus losbrach. Lucas hatte Ben in Grund und Boden gesungen.

"Sorry", sagte der Teenager mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, "ich wollte nicht singen, aber du hast schließlich drauf bestanden."

Fassungslos starrte der Versorgungsoffizier auf die Auswertung. "Das ist die volle Punktzahl, die man erreichen kann. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Du kennst das schon, nicht wahr?", fragte Hichtchock, die genauso wie alle anderen wusste, dass es eigentlich kein Spiel gab, das Lucas nicht kannte.

"Also eigentlich nicht", begann Lucas.

"Nicht? Wie hast du dann ausnahmslos jeden Ton treffen können?", fragte nun auch Ortiz mit.

Zögernd begann das Computergenie mit seiner Antwort. "Uhm... also die Sache ist die, ich hab einige Familienmitglieder in der Musikbranche und ... naja, wenn man bei Familienfesten ist, da wird einfach gesungen. Mit der Zeit kriegt man da einiges mit und lernt das automatisch. Anscheinend hab ich in dieser Hinsicht sogar ein Talent zum Singen." Er legte das Mikro behutsam auf den Tisch und schnappte sich sein Chipsschälchen.

"Wirklich? Berühmte Musiker?", wollte gleich O'Neill wissen.

"Wenn ja, dann müssen wir uns ernsthaft unterhalten", unterbrach Ben, bevor Lucas antworten konnte, "denn dann lässt sich auf die Weise sicherlich Profit schlagen."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Vergiss es, Ben! Ihr wisst schon genug und mehr sage ich dazu auch nicht. Meine Familie ist meine Sache. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß und versucht den Meister im YMCA singen zu schlagen", sagte er lächelnd und huschte schnell aus dem Quartier des Commanders.

ENDE

written: 30.05.06


End file.
